Pequeño Secreto
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: La batalla de los Transformers había terminado hacia ya seis meses, al igual que su relación con Tessa. Aún así, Shane siempre vuelve a aquella granja de Texas.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Transformers no me pertenecen, fics sin fines de lucro.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Único:** Pequeño Secreto.

El sol del mediodía estaba en lo más alto, brillando sobre su rostro semi moreno alzando su ego cada vez que una chica volteaba a verlo cuando frenaba en las esquinas de aquel pequeño pueblo a mitad de Texas. El calor sofocante del verano le permite ir con las ventanillas bajas, permitiendo que la brisa despeinara sus cabellos a su antojo; sin importarle demasiado, la verdad. Toma la ruta cercana y comienza a alejarse, escuchando en su radio a Katty Perry cantar Roar.

No le toma más que media hora llegar a su destino, el mismo al que había arribado luego de lo sucedido con los _Transformers_.

Las rejas blancas de la granja estaban abiertas, para su suerte, por lo que sin molestarse en hacer sonar el claxon de su auto deportivo, entra en la hacienda extrañamente silenciosa para luego estacionarse junto a un viejo Impala negro del 67. Retira de su rostro los anteojos para cubrirse del sol y baja dando un golpe suave a la puerta, queriendo dar así un aviso de su llegada; nadie aparece.

Shane mira a su alrededor. Observando la pequeña huerta del dueño del lugar, allí aún lado de la casa, como ésta había crecido en tan poco tiempo. El árbol junto a ellos, frondoso y con frutos silvestres creciendo en él, se encuentra solitario. La ausencia de Bee era notable, pues el auto amarillo gustaba mucho de descansar bajo su sombra cada vez que se encontraba en su forma de vehículo. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta, demostrando que al menos uno de los dos Yeager estaba presente.

Un sonido metálico, como si de grandes tornillos cayendo al suelo se tratase, llamó rápidamente su atención. Desvío la vista del hogar hacia el viejo granero, de allí donde había provenido el estruendo.

Sonríe sin poder evitarlo ¿Cómo lo hubiese hecho? Shane sabia de quien era todo ese escándalo, lo conocía muy bien. Por lo que, ni lento ni perezoso, camina con su chulería coqueta al lugar, retirando con cada paso que daba su chaqueta de cuero azul. Peinando un poco su cabello hacia atrás y sonriendo despreocupado.

Entra sin molestarse en avisar, encontrándose con que Cade, sucio y solo utilizando una playera sin mangas - _sexy_ -, reparaba lo que parecía ser una vieja computadora; aunque claramente habían ciertas piezas que no correspondían a ella: como la antena parabólica, el motor de motocicleta y un cartucho de impresora a su lado. Era obvio que el hombre solo estaba experimentando con lo primero que halló entre sus chucherías. Se lo veía muy ensimismado en su tarea, demostrando cuanto le apasionaba su trabajo a pesar de ser poco reconocido.

Sonriendo, se acerca al mayor, arrojando la chaqueta sobre la sucia mesada para - _¿Porqué no?_ \- asustarlo.

Cade respinga y se endereza, haciendo tronar todos sus músculos.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? -pregunta el mayor con brusquedad.

Shane ladea la cabeza, parándose a su lado.

\- ¿Tendremos siempre ésta conversación? -dice burlón, cruzándose de brazos- Por que al principio era divertido, pero no creo que ahora haga falta.

Cade gruñe y pasea su mano, la limpia, por su rostro, intentando eliminar así cualquier signo de cansancio.

\- Tessa no...

\- Sabes que no vine por Tessa... -le corta con voz seria pero gentil.

El mayor intenta no verlo, evitar cualquier tipo de contacto. Pero Shane tampoco le deja opinión.

Riéndose, y ahora sabiendo que su ex novia no estaba presente ni ninguno de los autobots a los que el inventor solía llamar "amigos, Shane rodea el cuerpo del hombre con una pierna para sentarse, por fin, en su regazo. Atrapa con sus brazos su cuello y acerca su rostro al del otro hombre hasta casi chocar sus narices.

\- No pienses, Cade... -susurra antes de juntar sus bocas en un beso.

El mayor duda, solo al principio, pero termina rindiendose. Abriendo la boca para jugar con sus lenguas, volviendo apasionado su encuentro. Con gemidos del más joven y suspiros del inventor, quien pasea sin culpas sus manos cayosas entre la ropa del muchacho a quien tiene apresado en su regazo.

Cade sabe, _oh_ , _lo sabe muy bien_ , que lo que hace no estaba precisamente bien.

¡Podría ser su padre! Dios... Estaba besando y haciendo gemir al ex novio de su hija.

Pero no puede evitarlo, no ahora.

No cuando Shane suspiraba por más mientras luchaba por abrir sus pantalones, deslizando el cierre mientras colaba sus dedos por la cinturilla.

Sabe que está mal y que, luego de volver hacer suyo al menor, se reprochará lo que hizo. Se dirá cuanto estaba de mal acostarse con el corredor. Que no podía volver a repetirse.

Pero se miente y lo sabe.

Porque Shane volvería, al día siguiente y al siguiente, para seguir en aquella clandestina relación.

Para seguir con su pequeño secreto.


End file.
